Aged Wine & Chocolate Kisses
by Regency
Summary: Sam's thinking about her Colonel or something. Anyway, rating may go up. On Perm. Hiatus.


Title: Aged Wine & Chocolate Kisses  
Author: Regency / KathrynMacKenzieCarter  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
Category: Romance, Drama  
Summary: The first in my 'The Scent of My Love Series'-Stargate SG-1.  
Posting: Only with my permission.  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I am not receiving any money for this recreational outlet.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Gorgeous, attractive, handsome, breathtaking. Just plain beautiful. Damn that Jack O'Neill for being so…lovable. Gorgeous.  
  
We're at some briefing right now. Jack's just doodling away with a look of sheer concentration creasing his brow. His long, pink tongue is sticking out of the side of his mouth. Could he look any cuter? Nope, he couldn't. He's lost his concentration. He pouts unhappily. 'Oh, sweetheart, don't look that way. It breaks my heart. It really does.' He looks up at me as if he heard me and tips his head, confusedly. I pray I didn't say that out loud. He keeps looking at me until a happy grin frames his handsome face. He smiles more and goes back to his drawing enthusiastically. He looks contemplative again. He sits back and admires his work. He adds something, then, shakes his head and erases it. He bites his lip, deep in thought.  
  
I lean over and take and unconscious breath and am struck by this slow, engulfing scent that takes me completely by surprise. I identify part of it. Chocolate. He's getting higher on my 'to do' list. Wine, rich, aged wine. Wine, rich, aged wine. Red, definitely red wine. Chocolate and wine. My god, man. There has got to be something not good about this infuriatingly clever, caring, compassionate, sexy, attractive, and secretly intelligent man. He's on the top of the list. Must do him now. I blush at the unbelievably raunchy thought. I've always been a fan of white wine, but I think I've changed my preference.  
  
I have a distinct feeling that I'm just staring at him like a lovesick puppy. Someone's calling my name. Who? Dad. It's Dad. He shakes my shoulder. I jump.  
  
"What? Huh? What? And would you quit shaking me please?" He's looking at me funny. The whole table's looking at me funny.  
  
"Sam, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. Why?" Please don't say I was staring at Jack.  
  
"Honey, you were staring at Jack like he had blue jello on his face. Everyone knows how you look at your blue jello." Evil, mean, bastard. Stop being amused colonel. He's chuckling a little. He is the single cutest being on and off any world. I'm staring at him again. And *sigh*.  
  
"Major, are you all right?" That's somebody in the General's general direction. He is so dreamy. And *sigh*.  
  
"Yeah. Just fine. Really fine. All good and fine. Not as fine as…" I should stop talking now. …Jack is. He turns those amazing eyes to mine and I start to feel a little tightening in my stomach. His mouth twitches in amusement.  
  
"Not as fine as what? Sam?" He said my name. *Blush* *Giggle*  
  
"Not what, who." You, silly. As if it dawns on him, he blushes himself. Everyone else, looking very suspicious and feeling very left out, butts in.  
  
"Who, what?" Dad. He is still here, isn't he? "Who's fine? Did I miss something? George?" Yeah, Dad. You missed something. The Colonel's a sexy baby. My sexy, pretty baby. Yea, mine.  
  
"Sam?" That's Daniel. "You all right?" I'm tired of people asking me that. As I'm about to respond as such, Jack leans into my personal space and whispers into my ear.   
  
"Carter, you'd better answer. You're starting to worry people." Damn, he smells nice. Chocolate and red wine. I feel a chocolate craving coming on. Red wine would go so nicely with Godivas.   
  
Out of no where I ask, "Does anyone have any chocolate on them? I feel a craving coming on." Someone sits a chocolate kiss with a note in front of me. I pick up the kiss and open the note. It says, 'SMOOCHES'. Jack.  
  
I guffaw out loud. He's looking quite cheeky.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"No problem, Carter. Hey, you want to get a drink. I'm thinking red wine, chocolate kisses, and vanilla ice cream." I should say no, but I don't want to. I'm always telling him no, I should tell him yes for a change. And I will.  
  
"I could roll with that. What year would the wine be?"  
  
" '87 any good for you?" I smile, but I have some other years I like better.  
  
" How about '50 - '60. I hear lots of good things happened that decade. " Like he was born.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bit of fluff. Really bad, I know. R&R, please. 


End file.
